Unity Isn't All It Seems
by Rogue Jedi
Summary: Story reboot. Change of central ideas. Imagine a world where a pokemon can kill you. Even the weakest ones, like a Weedle or a Pidgey. Welcome to the world of Team Unity. First ever fic! Please read and review!


**I DON'T OWN POKEMON BUT THE IDEAS IN THIS STORY ARE MY OWN! THIS IS A RE-WRITE FOR THIS STORY'S FIRST CHAPTER. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Michael was a very powerful trainer. He started in the Hoenn region with just a Mudkip. He made quick work of the gym challenge in the Hoenn region and was the Hoenn league champion for awhile. He quickly grew bored in this role as no challenger was up to the task of defeating him. Word started to spread of strange goings on and strong pokemon appearing the Sinnoh region. Michael stepped down from his role as the Hoenn champion and traveled to the Sinnoh region to explore and, hopefully, find a new challenge.

What he found instead was a mysterious crime syndicate known as Team Galactic. He followed them to see what they were up to because he felt some connection to the leader of the team. A man named Cyrus. He agreed with Cyrus on many accounts. Humans were throwing the world they inhabited away, pokemon were here first, and other ideals were striking very true to Michael. After contemplating joining the team, he discovered his first really rare pokemon. A shiny version of a Cranidos! He immediately did everything in his power to capture it, almost letting it get away on two occasions. After a long battle and tracking ordeal, Michael had his Cranidos. As soon as he caught it, he made up his mind. He was going to join Team Galactic and help the cause in any way he could. He also noted that as soon as he captured Cranidos that rocks were slightly more interesting.

Upon reaching Galactic HQ, he was informed that Cyrus had been defeated at the hands of a young trainer and the team had been disbanded. Angry about his defeat, Michael decided to track down Cyrus and see how powerful the man could be if he was beaten by a young trainer.

He traveled the whole of Sinnoh looking for Cyrus, growing his team, and making them stronger. His Cranidos had fully evolved into Rampardos, and his Marshtomp was as strong as any Elite 4 pokemon. His team at the time he discovered Cyrus included his Marshtomp and Rampardos, a Snover, his newly evolved Rhyperior (which evolved while battling and catching Snover), and his trusty old friend Fearow.

Cyrus was hidden well; Michael would give him that at least. Mount Coronet was a massive maze of twisting and turning tunnels. At the very base of the mountain, deep in a well hidden cave, he found Cyrus.

"How? How could you have let a young trainer defeat you so easily? You seemed to be so strong, so powerful at all of the speeches you gave! And you hide here, like a Growlithe with its tail between its legs," accused Michael. His eyes burned with anger as he stared at his fallen idol.

"It was not just a strong young trainer that beat me young man," replied Cyrus calmly. "While I was in the distortion world, before the trainer defeated me, Giratina spoke to me, a message in my head. A message I will never forget. This is what Giratina told me: 'Cyrus, your cause is bold. Humans are destroying the natural world. But your cause is in vain. Arceus will never let someone control the legendary pokemon that he created. They are to remain free. Especially free from causing harm to humans. There is a way, however, to help your cause. Wait in a cave, that I will show you, at the bottom of Mount Coronet. A man will find you there. His name is Michael and he is the key to what is to come. If you want to defeat and destroy the humans that are destroying the world, pokemon need to free of the things withholding their true power. We were made to be strong and yet people play with us. Michael will succeed in unlocking our true power so that a pokemon may kill and destroy a human. It will not be easy and I cannot tell you how he will do it, but the key is in the pokemon that humans created. The key lies in Mewtwo. Michael will find him, and you will help,'" Cyrus told Michael.

"Why should I believe you? This all sounds pretty crazy to me. Pokemon can't talk to humans," Michael ranted. "Giratina wouldn't have seen you as worthy to talk even a pokemon could talk," he challenged.

"Giratina said you would say that. Here is my response. I'm in this cave, you never told me your name, and yet I'm sure that you are who I am waiting for simply based on your reaction. This cave is important, though I'm not sure how," Cyrus answered. Michael was starting to calm down when another being jumped into the mouth of the cave, blocking the two men inside. A shiny Gible! Michael knew that this pokemon somehow belonged on his team. A brief battle against his Snover and the Gible was his. Another strange feeling passed over Michael. This time, an ancient power suddenly seemed to be wiggling its way into his mind. He brushed it aside. There were more important things to attend to.

"Cyrus, I am indeed Michael. I do feel that the people on this planet who don't respect nature, and the pokemon that live in it, should perish for their sins against the world. I am still leery of what Giratina said and about trusting you, but if what the legend said is true, I am ready to listen to what we need to do," Michael told Cyrus.

"There is no more to tell Michael. We just need to find Mewtwo. I have no idea where to start, but with your obvious skill as a trainer and my financial and technological skills, we should find Mewtwo in no time," Cyrus stated. "Let us leave the Sinnoh region behind, however, as Mewtwo has never been spotted here. We shall go to the Kanto region and start our search there."

The two men journeyed through many things on their way to Kanto. Michael's team continued to improve in strength and experience, and Cyrus taught Michael how to build a team of minions so that he didn't have to do it all alone. Michael knew the man was right, but he had seen so many teams fall to trainers already. Even as he thought these things, however, an idea came to him. Instead of coming across as a sinister team, perhaps he needed to come across as a peaceful one. A team that would be "making the world a better place" and focused on "uniting pokemon and people under a common banner" was his goal. As they traveled, Michael's Snover evolved into Abomasnow and Gible evolved into Gabite.

Wherever they went, trainers would listen to Michael preach his message, staring in awe at his two shiny pokemon. His fame and reputation grew, and so did his ego and dark desires to rule. Once enough people were following him, he knew he needed to organize them. He formed Team Unity. No one thought it was the same as the former teams, Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic. Team Unity seemed too peaceful and calm for that. If only they knew that just 5 years from the formation of Team Unity, half of the world's human population would be dead. Many at the hands and feet of the pokemon they considered partners and friends.

Upon arriving in the Kanto region, Michael sent his team to search all corners of the region for information regarding Mewtwo. His wanderings through the Kanto region swelled the numbers of Team Unity and it started taking a shape all its own. The team was so big that all the Officer Jennies couldn't be sure who was a member and who wasn't. Instead of team uniforms that made you stick out like a sore thumb, Michael instead made Team Unity lapel pins and PokeGear that was the only way to tell a person in Team Unity from someone else. Due to the rules Michael had put in place to keep Team Unity from looking like Team Rocket, people thought that Michael was part of peace movement or something like that, and his access to information was out of this world.

As his team started to swell, Michael started to form (with Cyrus' help) the necessary branches of research and development for the coming years. An older gentleman, who went by the name of Gregor, was instrumental in helping Michael create small bases of operation within the Johto region. Gregor quickly became a trusted advisor for Michael, teaching him how to lead the scientists that would never see the field of action but were still vitally important to his plans.

Things were going very smoothly for Michael. He had battled all eight of the current gym leaders to gauge the strength of the trainers in Kanto. Some were tougher than others, but he felt that he would be able to keep them under control when push came to shove. In the process his Gabite finally evolved into Garchomp. Michael was a merciless battler too. He gave no quarter to his foes, nor to his own pokemon.

After a battle in Viridian City, one of the lower members of Michael's team, a woman named Jade, came to see him. She had the best news he had heard since he arrived in the Johto region.

"Commander Michael," spoke the silky smooth voice of Jade, "I have a very urgent piece of intelligence to give you!"

"Please Jade, I don't need to have any titles," laughed Michael. Jade was a very attractive young lady, and it didn't escape Michael's notice that she blushed every time she was in his presence. "If it is as important as you say so, I'll be pleased to no end."

"Ok sir. It's actually two pieces of information. First, we know how to capture Mewtwo so that he will obey you immediately," Jade started. "As I know you are aware, a legendary pokemon is not often seen, and almost never caught and trained. That being said, there is a way, should you encounter one, to capture it without fail. Years ago, before the rise of Team Galactic even, a company headquartered here in Johto created a very special, one of a kind poke ball. This ball, called the Master Ball, was created to catch without even having to battle the pokemon. Once you saw it, if you could hit it with the Master Ball, it was yours. There were a few made and handed out to the Professors of each region that hand out starters to new trainers. Over time, however, a great and loved champion named Red, started to notice something odd about the Master Ball. He used his to capture a legendary bird pokemon, Lugia, because it was so beautiful to him that he couldn't bring himself to harm it in battle. He noticed upon summoning it, however, that it was different. It seemed that being caught by the Master Ball changed Lugia somehow. Gone were the wild tendencies that made it so beautiful to Red in the first place. Instead Lugia was a drone that obeyed his every word. Not wanting to rob the world of such a creature, Red released Lugia back into the wild and Lugia was back to normal. Red, through Professor Oak, was able to obtain all the Master Balls that had been shipped out to the other regions and destroy them."

"Jade, if they are all destroyed, why are you telling me this," asked Michael irritably. "And also, who is Professor Oak and why does he matter?"

"I'll explain," Jade calmly replied. "It turns out Professor Oak saved one Master Ball as an insurance policy. He saved one so that if there were ever a pokemon to powerful to remain wild, it could be caught and tamed. Towards your second question, Professor Oak is the man who invented the PokeDex and the man who gave Red his very first pokemon. He is very wise, very popular, and far too trusty. He told me all this just because I asked! Fool. Oh, and on another note, we may know where Mewtwo is."

"WHAT! Why on earth didn't you tell me that first," shouted Michael. "I have been waiting to hear that for months now! Where is that pokemon?"

"Michael, I didn't tell you that first so that you could decide where to go next," Jade said with a visible flinch. "Professor Oak is less than one days journey south from where we are now. Mewtwo on the other hand may be a week away yet. Mewtwo is currently said to be residing in a cave not far from the base of Mount Moon, just north of Cerulean City. If Mewtwo is there, it won't be easy. Cerulean Cave, as it is called, is filled with incredibly strong wild pokemon."

"HA," laughed Michael incredulously. "No wild pokemon could be a match for my team. They have been with me for a long enough time that there are very few people who could stand against me. I'll rest for the rest of the day; I've been trying to go unnoticed for awhile. This whole Team Unity thing is so big that I'm starting to be unable to escape being noticed. Just one Officer Jenny is all it would take for me to be behind bars for questioning. I'm just gonna lay low for now, I'll make my move tomorrow. I'm going to go see a Professor."

He was gathering more notice than he thought though. The current champion of the Elite 4 in the neighboring Johto region, a young man named Ethan, was watching the meteoric rise to fame and power that Michael was exhibiting with great interest. And with great concern as well, for Ethan remembered a boy from just a few years back who battled in a similar fashion that led to his demise.

"Professor Oak, its Ethan. I have an urgent request for you," Ethan spoke calmly and quietly into the phone. Never one for getting over excited, Ethan was always right to the point, much to the irritation of some of his friends. "I'm concerned about a man in your region. His name is Michael and his interest in Mewtwo concerns me, as does his battling style."

"Ethan, what on earth could concern you," Professor Oak asked incredulously. "You were one of the youngest champions the world has ever seen and you have managed to remain champion through every challenger who has come your way. I can't see how a trainer with a few fans and an interest in a legendary"

"Professor," interrupted Ethan, "that should make my concern all the more serious. I don't know why the guy has such a large interest in Mewtwo; I just know that you have the only means of capturing Mewtwo, should anyone ever find him. I know that Red, before he disappeared again, destroyed all the Master Balls except one. I also know, because he told me as much himself, that he gave you the last one. Please, don't ever, EVER, let Michael get a hold of it. There is something sinister about him and his Team Unity. I don't think it is a good idea for him to even meet you."

"Well Ethan, I will make sure that the Master Ball is guarded well then. I have a young man at the lab with me, Jacen Beech, who I trust with my life. He will be able to help me make sure that nothing happens to the Master Ball," Oak reassured.


End file.
